


End of Days (a short story)

by Extragoto10line



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Can’t post which movie without giving it away, Kinda based off a quote from a movie, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extragoto10line/pseuds/Extragoto10line
Summary: A very short story that I created around 3am a long time ago when I woke up from a dream that quoted a movie I watched before bed.  So yeah.  Take from that what you will.  Enjoy.





	End of Days (a short story)

The Elders held meetings. The signs were upon us. The Fire Demon was streaming through the sky. The Warrior said she felt it in her bones, a good death was coming. How a death could be good, many of us wondered, but she knew more than we did about these things.

I knew when they exited the cave that it was time. There was sadness in their eyes. Mother left the other Elders and came to me, pressed her forehead to mine. A soft ragged sigh left her. This was when I knew. We were going to die.

The day came. We saw the Fire Demon in the sky. The Warrior kept us in line, swatting at us to stay put, to be brave. We must meet the demon face to face, die the Warriors death. Only a Warriors death would insure successful reincarnation.

No one wanted to be weak. No one wanted to let down their loved ones by running, no matter how much our instincts said run. So we stood. We faced the Fire Demon as It descended our skies, coming ever closer. It’s shrill scream filled the atmosphere, a sound that reverberated in our skulls. So close now, any moment it would be here.

We shuffled our feet with terrified anticipation. Our tails rustled against each other for comfort, nervous claws flexing, our snouts breathing in the sulfur of the Undying Fire, a soft keeling coming from some of the youngest hatchlings. Extinction was imminent.

The impact hit and all we knew was no more. Still we faced our end with bravery for we knew we would return to this Earth when the Demon was done.

Life finds away.


End file.
